Irow Vows
by RomanceDoneWrite
Summary: Hard to believe that a car accident could completely turn Tony and Pepper's lives upside down. Where happy endings left off come bleak beginnings, but every storm has a cloudbreak. About as fluffy as it gets. Sorry for the bad summary. Please R&R.
1. Now Everyone Knows

**I hope everyone is GLAD that the sequel to **_**Iron Heart **_**is here. It's taken me a while to decide everything that I wanted to do with this book and I think I've gotten a good scope for my storyline. However, before I begin, I'd like to put out some thanks to my readers. SPECIAL THANKS TO: ShellyStark, Elisabpshady, Thesilverfilmreel, StarkObssessed, Tonystarkmyhero, Phennie, XxThe Penny TreasurexX, Thatpersonwhoisthatperson, Mi16, dlb42694, BoothNBrennanAlexaDYE, Senkiro Wolf, IncognitoWriter, MoonStarRose, Natvv, mmkfire, Alexis, lovetonystarkandwolverine, Chronoskat, saichick, and CrazyKatChan07. I felt these people were owed special thanks for commenting liberally and being there from beginning to end.**

**So on with **_**Iron Vows**_**!**

**OH! And by the way, **_**Iron Vows **_**was not my invention. The winner of the TITLE contest is ShellyStark! Great job, thanks for all the great ideas!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Life moved on just like it always had for Tony Stark. But it was also different.

Coming home to Pepper Potts made all the difference. However, it was different kind of coming home. Not coming home to business Pepper, telling him everything he needed to do and needed to go and how much everyone was mad or happy with him. No, that was of the past.

When he came home, Pepper was there, happy he was home and would run to him and ask him about his day. It was rather weird. And he liked it. But today, Tony Stark was going to see Pepper at Stark Industries. Since she was stepping down as CEO, the company was in a scramble to find a new one, and Pepper was helping. No one except the two of them, and Shelly and Rhodey knew about the two of them being engaged. It was too soon. People would talk, tongues would waggle, and they would come up with crap to throw at Pepper about stepping down to marry Tony.

Being Iron Man hadn't been easy to balance with his new engagement. Nick Fury had him running about, as usual, but Tony found himself turning down more and more missions to be with his fiancé. Which was good, and was bad, and made him feel better and worse and guilty and truly happy.

This time he had to go with he knew was right, and he knew it was right to marry Pepper.

Pepper's office, formerly his own, was silent. Turning the handle slowly, Tony entered her office. She was sitting at the computer, biting her lips nervously, and had one hand tangled in her copper hair.

"Tony!" she looked relieved and surprised at his presence. "What…What are you doing here?"

"I can't come down to visit my fiancé?" Tony held up a bottle of Dr. Pepper, her favorite drink.

"Shhh!" Pepper gave him a smoldering glare. "Remember?" Tony grinned and shut the door behind him.

"Why so moody? Are you pregnant or something?" A teasing laugh slid between Tony's lips against his will. Pepper chunked a pencil at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Tony," there was the Pepper Pitch. Tony couldn't remember a time that tone hadn't sent chills down him.

"God, Pep, we haven't had sex. Who's baby is it?" he swaggered to desk and leaned on the edge coyly.

"I'm not pregnant," Pepper said.

"Well, maybe we should have sex, just to make sure if you are pregnant, that it's mine,"

Pepper threw a pen at him this time.

"I'm working!" she sniffed, letting her eyes wander back to the computer screen.

"Hey, me, too," Tony threw his hands up.

"The stapler's coming next time," Pepper held up the named object threateningly.

"Okay, okay," Tony retreated like a wounded puppy. "I wouldn't want to make you miscarry."

"Tony!" Pepper yanked at her hair. "You are impossible!" Tony loved this game. Tease her, she got angry. Angrier she got, the more worked up he got, and the more worked up he got, the more he teased. Seeing her all sweaty and irritated really got him worked up.

"Whose baby is it?" Tony repeated the question, and barely managed to dodge an airborne handheld pencil sharpener. "I thought you were throwing the stapler."

"Don't tempt me," Pepper pursed her lips.

"Ooh, that's impossible," Tony trotted back to the desk and leaned over it, wiggling his eyebrows. Pepper came across the desk and grabbed him by his tie.

"Tony," she seemed angrier and somewhat ticked she had a tiger by the tie. "I am working, as I said."

"Are you pregnant?" Tony wouldn't give up.

"Wow, who is pregnant?" Rhodey asked from the doorway. Pepper released Tony.

"See, anyone could walk in," she hissed. Tony shrugged. "No one, Rhodey." Smiling sweetly, she made a motion that they were having a private conversation. Tony made a lunge to whisper something to Rhodey, but Pepper caught him by the tie again. He leaned as far as he could on his tether and said in a choked voice,

"Is it your baby?"

"My…what? Tony, what the hell are you talking about?" Rhodey frowned.

"Did you sleep with my fiancé?" Tony said with mock indignation.

"Tony, shut up!" Pepper jerked on his tie again.

"I'll make a quick exit," Rhodey began to close the door. "I didn't sleep with nobody, but the way things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if you two didn't get busy."

"See, Tony!" Pepper grabbed his face, gripping him by his cheeks, like a mother would a disobedient child. "You're sending the wrong message."

"Hey, I'll send whatever message I want with my fiancé," Tony made a kissing noise with his lips. Pepper fought back a smile.

"Okay," she released him and sauntered back to her desk. "I understand. You're having one of those days where you just want to annoy me. Won't work."

"Yesh," Tony grinned. "Yesh, it will." Pepper shot him a grimace.

"Why am I marrying you?" She threw up her hands again.

"For my body," Tony quipped, lifting his nose into the air nonchalantly. Finally, Pepper let lose, laughing.

"Tony Stark, you are…quite a piece of work," she silenced her laugh by biting her lips together.

"I know," he flexed his muscles with a coy grin.

"Okay, Iron Ego," she returned to his side, drinking in his amber eyes. "Miss Potts has to get back to work."

"You are working," Tony said.

"How?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, technically, you use more muscles to smile then to…uh…type. Yeah, type. So you're receiving a physical workout extraordinaire, cause you're laughing and talking, too, and grabbing my tie is a great workout, and so you've be better suited -"

His spiel was ended with Pepper snatching his tie and planting a kiss right on his lips. He returned the kiss eagerly, and his arms tightened around her waist. She deepened the kiss and he let out a small grunt of approval. He slowly turned her around to where she had her back to the wall and pressed her against it, forcing her to step closer to him. One of his hands still was tucked casually into his pocket, and Pepper had always loved it when he did that.

Tony pushed Pepper against the wall harder and flattened himself against her. Damn, if she didn't have that little pencil skirt on…Tony sighed inwardly.

Just as they began to slid down the wall and onto the floor, the door flew open. Pepper's young summer interns, a boy and girl only about 18 and 20 burst in. When they saw the episode taking place, they stopped cold. Tony pulled away just as Pepper gave him a hearty shove. He went stumbling back into her desk and slammed his head right into the edge. His feet flew up and knocked Pepper off her feet, and she came crashing down on top of him, knocking over the paper shredder. Little shreds of paper flew all over both of them.

Pepper's head finally rebounded against the desk, knocking a huge pencil holder down. Pens and pencils catapulted over the paper-shredded-splayed couple. There was a dead silence as Pepper and Tony stared, slightly dazed at the two interns.

The two interns stared for a second at the sexual posture the two had fallen into on the floor, peppered with bits of paper and writing utensils, then turned and fled.

Pepper was silent, and so was Tony. The two turned their heads to make eye contact, and Pepper let her head drop onto his chest. Her voice was muffled when she finally said,

"I told you."


	2. A Turn for the Worse

**I'd like to give a shout out to ShellyStark who pushed me through this little chapter. Remember to leave me lots of reviews. Me likey reviews!**

**Chapter 2  
**

Shelly was leaned up against the wall in Pepper's office clicking away at the pen cap in her pocket.  
"Would you _please _stop." Pepper groaned from her seat at the desk.  
"Would you_ please_ hurry up." Shelly mimicked her tone. "Seriously Pep it's almost 6 o'clock. You promised me you'd come over and let me help you plan this shindig." She grinned peering at Pepper over her glasses.  
Pepper chuckled lightly and switched off the computer. "Alright, alright, lets go."  
"And here I thought I'd be waiting until your wedding day." Shelly smirked  
"Oh please." Pepper laughed closing the door behind them.

"Why not roses?" Pepper shouted above the wind from Shelly's cherry red mustang convertible.  
"Lame."  
"Roses are romantic."  
"Bo-ring." Shelly grinned "It's Tony Stark for crying out loud Pep, it needs to be exotic."  
"I'm sure that will come later. Or maybe you're thinking erotic." Pepper giggled biting her bottom lip.  
"Oh lord."  
They were stopped at a red light, Pepper fidgeting with the radio dials, Shelly tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.  
"I better call Robert, tell him to hold off on starting dinner?"  
"He can cook?" Pepper asked raising an eyebrow.  
"He's a work in progress," Shelly grinned pulling out her cell phone.  
"What's cookin good lookin'?" Robert answered the phone with a bounce in his voice.  
"Not you. Look I'm…."  
Neither of them saw it coming, Pepper busy with the dials, Shelly on the phone, they didn't see the black SUV come speeding off the adjacent road and smash full force into the passenger's side of the convertible.

Shelly came to in a white walled room, the smell alone let her know it was the hospital. She was alone, well not completely alone, there were a few nurses, but no Pepper. She forced up and attempted to get out of the bed frantically searching for her friend.  
"Miss, Miss, your going to have to remain in bed." A nurse was trying to push her back into the bed.  
"Where's Pepper?"  
"I'm sorry who?"  
"Pepper? Pepper Potts?"  
The nurse had a dumbstruck look on her face.  
"Virginia Potts you stupid git, where is she? I'm assuming we came in together." Shelly let her head fall back onto the bed and let out a puff of air. "I just want to know where my friend is." She tried to calm herself down.  
"I'll…I'll get you a doctor." The nurse stammered.  
"Ms. Elias?" A middle aged doctor with short salt and peppered hair came into the room, removing her chart from the end of the bed.  
"You arrived with Ms. Potts correct."  
"Yes."  
"Can you tell me your full name?"  
"Shelly Ann Elias."  
"And the day of the week?"  
"Tuesday."  
"Can you tell me your birthday?"  
"Can you cut the crap and tell me about my friend? Clearly I'm okay!"  
He sighed and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Ms. Potts' vitals are stable." He put the chart back into its place.  
"I'm afraid she is unconscious. She has suffered a sincere amount of trauma to the head and we can't be sure when she will wake up."  
"She what! Oh my god this is all my fault, he told me to take his car, that my car was a glorified death trap, I should have listened, I should ha…"  
"This is nobody's fault Ms. Elias, except for the other diver who the police are trying to track down. Now your boyfriend is in the waiting room would you like to see him?"  
"I'd like a phone first, I need to let…her boyfriend know."  
"We will be more than happy to have someone do that for you."  
"No, it needs to be me. Please?"  
"Alright." He brought her the handset from across the room. "I'll give you some privacy."

"Come on Tony pick up." It went to voice mail after 6 rings. She dialed again.  
And again.  
And again.  
"Hey seashell what's up?" He finally answered. His bright and cherry tone automatically brought tears to her eyes.  
"Tony I….I…" She choked out trying not to break down completely.  
"Shelly what's wrong, you okay? Where's Pepper?" His voice quickly turning to concern.  
"I'm so sorry Tony there…there was an accident." There was no hiding it now her sniffles turning into full-blown sobs.  
"She's unconscious Tony, and I was driving…I…I don't remember a thing. Oh god."  
"I'm on my way."  
Shelly let the phone drop to the floor, turned into her hospital pillow and cried.  
Moments later she felt herself being pulled into a strong pair of arms.  
"Shh…She'll be alright sweetheart, you know Pepper doesn't loose to anything." Roberts calm soft voice whispered in her ear.  
"It's my fault. All my fault, I should have listened to you."  
"Don't do that to yourself, it's not your fault. They said you can go in now if you want." She nodded her head as he wiped away her tears.  
"Pepper will pull out of this, you'll see." He placed a kiss to her forehead and led her out of the room.

This was not Pepper, the woman lying in the bed hooked up to monitors and various IV sticking into her arms. This was not how her Pepper was supposed to look. Shelly dragged a chair over to Peppers bedside taking her hand.  
"I'm so sorry Pepper." More tears were starting to fall down her face as she laid her head on the edge of the bed.  
The door flew open to reveal a horror stricken Tony, all the color gone from his face, his hands shaking from the nerves. Shelly stood from her chair and gave Tony a comforting hug. "She loves you so much, I know she'll wake up for you." Tony's lips twitched but he found no words, he moved around her to go sit at Pepper's side.  
"I'll leave you alone." Shelly whispered.  
"Thank you." Tony's voice was shaky as a tear fell down his face.

"Please Pep, please wake up. I need you." He sat holding her hand alone in the darkened room. "I love you Pepper, I'm nothing with out you." 


	3. When Death Comes Knocking

**CHAPTER 3**

Tony didn't know long he sat next to Pepper's bed, clasping her limp hand. When he awoke he was drooling on the edge of her bed, his face buried in the covers. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and stared at Pepper. Slowly he lifted his hand and ran it over the healing scar over her eye and cheek. If he ever caught the bastard who had climbed in the window that night -

"Tony?" Shelly's gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Tony turned around and threw his arms around her, sobbing violently, until his sobs turned into hiccups. He finally pulled away and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Sorry," his voice was haggard.

"Don't be, Tony," Shelly blinked kindly. "It's hard on all of us."

"Are you alright?" he put a hand on her head and looked into her eyes. She pulled away a little in embarrassment.

"A couple of cracked ribs. I'll make it," she paused and tears filled her eyes. Her lips trembled and she peeped, "It was my fault." Suddenly, all of Tony's worry and fear turned to fury.

"You're damn right,"

"I was on the phone -"

"If she dies…" Tony was too angry to be rational.

"I should have -"

"Shut up!" Tony yelled. Shelly stood, stricken in surprise and fear. Robert entered the room, looking worried and perturbed.

"Hey, buddy,"

"Don't you hey buddy me," Tony balled his fists by his sides.

"Stop it!" Shelly said, grabbing Tony's shoulder. He swept her off easily and she stumbled back.

Robert swung a punch at Tony but he ducked and caught him right in the nose. Robert stumbled back, holding his nose.

"Damn it, STOP IT!" Shelly ran to Robert. She threw her arms around him and looked at Tony, her eyes filled with anger and disgust. "Pepper would be ashamed."

He knew it was true. Hot tears overflowed over his eyelids and poured down his cheeks, and he ran from the room, knocking over a nurse. He ran and ran until he couldn't breath and collapsed onto the floor. He had ended up in the maternity ward.

"Dammit," this was not where he wanted to be. Ringing and buzzing, Tony's phone went berserk in his pocket. He yanked it out and nearly smashed it when he saw it was Nick Fury.

"Nick. Don't say shit to me. Pepper's -"

"I know, Tony," Nick's voice was steely and somehow kind at the same time. "We caught the guy who rammed Pepper."

"What?" Tony stood up, bobbling a little on his feet.

"It was Justin Hammar. It looks intentional," Nick added.

"I'll – I swear to god, that…I will!" Tony couldn't think of anything, merely squeezed his phone to the breaking point in his hand.

"Stay calm." Nick said, and Tony felt the phone pop in his hand. He released the pressure and practically heard it sigh with relief.

"Anthony Stark?" a nurse tapped him.

"Gotta go, Fury. Keep me posted." It was all Tony could do to not rush out, suit up and rip Hammar's ass to shards. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "You are akin to Pepper Potts?"

"I'm her fiancé,"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Stark. Miss Potts expired not a minute ago."

Tony's heart stopped. When he could breath he was slamming his fists onto the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs.

He didn't want to live anymore.


	4. Screaming

**Sorry to make y'all wait so long, but I was enjoying getting your reactions to the plot twist. We'll just have to see what happens. Me likey reviews, so leave lots of reviews!**

**Special thanks to ShellyStark. She's my best friend and has helped me immensely, including WRITING chapter 2. I asked her to and she did a great job. She didn't credit herself when posting 'cause I let her do it herself, but I can't take the credit.**

**On with the story!**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Where am I?_

People rushed all around her and lifted her onto a stretcher.

_It's okay, everyone, I'm right here, and I'm fine! _

"Stat. No pulse,"

_No pulse? Is it Shelly? Or Tony? Who's dying!_

"Give me a charge. Ready? Clear,"

She felt electricity jolting wildly through her chest.

_Oh, my god, I'm dead! I'm dead, aren't I? _She struggled wildly in her mind but she couldn't get her limbs to work. _Tony! Help me! I can't die! I'm still a virgin! _

"Okay, good, we've got a pulse,"

_I'm not dead! I'm not dead! Thank god, thank god. _

"Strong and steady. Let's not lose her," the voice continued. Pepper felt her mind cloud. She fought the advancing darkness, but it enveloped her and she felt captive to the inky shadows.

When she awoke she was lying quietly on a hospital bed. Pain jolted through her body and felt wanted to scream but she couldn't open her mouth.

"Please, Pep, please wake up. I need you," someone was holding her hand. It was Tony!

"Tony, I'm right here, I'm okay!" she yelled.

"I love you, Pepper, I'm nothing without you,"

"Tony! Stop talking like that, I'm okay," she whispered, then realized she wasn't talking. Why couldn't she talk? Why couldn't she open her eyes? She felt Tony's scruffy face lower onto the edge of her bed and it began to shake. He was crying – no, he was sobbing violently. Pepper inwardly wept and felt the blackness take her again.

Pepper felt her regain her hearing again. She still couldn't open her eyes or move or speak but she was conscious.

"Pepper would be ashamed," It was Shelly, she could tell.

_What? Why? Why? Tony? Are you there? _Pepper thought wildly. There was a loud scrambling and all was quiet for a moment.

"Please understand, Robert. His fiancé is dying," Shelly said.

_I'm not dying, I'm right here! _

"I understand, Shell. Please get me a Kleenex," Robert replied.

"Pepper?" Shelly was patting her hand softly. "If you can here me, I love you, and I know you'll make it. You have to."

Suddenly a screaming alarm ran off, abrupt and loud. Pepper felt her sense dip crazily, like the feeling you got on a rollercoaster and going down a slope.

"Pepper!" Shelly screamed.

_Shelly, I'm okay. I'm going to be okay, you'll see. _She felt a strange calm settle on her.

"Doctor! Anyone, please!" Shelly screamed again. Footsteps and someone pulling Shelly away.

"We've lost pulse," a nurse or someone. "Charge!"

_Why is everyone freaking out? I'm right here. I'm okay. _

"And, clear!" it was the painful shock again.

_Damn, stop it, please! Let me die, please, let me die!_

But they didn't stop. They shocked her again.

"Still no pulse, charge again."

_STOP IT! Please, I want to die. Stop, stop, stop!_

"Clear!"

Pepper silently screamed as they slammed the paddles down onto her chest.

"Still no pulse, one more time! And…clear!"

This time Pepper didn't felt the charge. The inky blackness returned.

"We've lost her. We've done all that can be done. Damn."

The blackness peeled away and Pepper was screaming. Screaming like she was dying, but she was very much alive.

"Patient heartbeat returned!"

"No way,"

"It's weak. Get a breathing tube. Miss Potts, are you okay?"

She screamed louder, her heart felt like it was burning from the inside out. She couldn't sit up or move, merely open her eyes and scream like she was dying.

"Can you feel me touching your arm?"

She couldn't respond. She simply sat in a puddle of sweat breathing heavily.

"Miss Potts? Can you hear me? Blink once if you can hear me!"

Pepper blinked hard.

"Are you in pain?"

She blinked again.

"Can you feel me touching you?"

She blinked.

"Can you speak?"

She stood still. She tried but only a bunch of croaking and squeaking erupted low from between her lips.

"Blink twice for no, once for yes. Can you squeeze my hand?"

She tried and was unsuccessful. It was like she floating in an inky blackness and could only blink and croak like an idiot.

She blinked twice, then again, then again.

_I can't move! I can speak! I'm going to be a paraplegic! God help me! I want to die! _

Then she was somehow screaming again, without opening her lips, but that didn't quiet the freakish howls erupting from her.

"Miss Potts, Virginia, calm down! "

She screamed louder.

"Morphine, Thomas, and hurry. She's in shock."

"Paralysis?" Another voice.

"Likely, we'll run tests, morphine, NOW!"

Pepper felt the blackness take her again.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark was suiting up with burning anger. He was going to kill Justin Hammar. Pepper Potts was dead, his Pepper, and soon, Justin Hammar would be, too.

**Sorry for any medical mistakes, I no nothing about medicinal matters. ;) Please R&R for continuation. **

**Me likey all of you!**

**RomanceDoneWrite**


	5. The Smoking Gun

**The Smoking Gun**

"Jarvis, any info on Hammar?" Tony spoke from between clenched lips.

"Mr. Stark, I highly discourage any vengeful acts while you're in this state-"

"Jarvis, goddamn shut up! I wouldn't expect artificial intelligence to understand a death."

Tony nearly flew into a skyscraper and whirred the suit away at the last moment.

"May I ask who died, sir?"

"Pepper."

There was a silence.

"I see," Jarvis finally replied. "Computing all records and police reports of a Justin Hammar."

Tony was thankful he shut up. Maybe he did understand sometimes.

"Hammar appears to be held up in a safe-house two and half hours from her, southwest. I hacked SHIELD records."

"Who would he need to be protected from to be put in a safe-house?"

"Perhaps from you, sir,"

Tony heard but was numb. Jarvis read between the lines and continued,

"Auto pilot on,"

Several hours later the safe-house emerged into view. Recklessly, Tony blew right through the roof, shattering plaster everything and in one foul swoop lifted his helmet and steadied himself.

There sat Justin Hammar, with a surprising unwavering smirk. The two guards, on the other hand, looked like they had shitted their pants.

"Get out," he growled, and they both backed up, quivering and shaking, gripping their measly tiny handguns by their sides.

"Stand up, you sonofabitch," Tony didn't recognize his own voice. A wave of fear briefly wavered on his face and was gone in a moment.

"What do you want?" Hammar smiled.

Tony grabbed him up by his crooked bowtie.

"You climbed in the window that night and scarred Pepper, didn't you?" Tony screamed in his face.

Hammar was unnaturally silent.

"And you rammed Shelly's car and killed her!" Tony's intensity level was rising.

"Hey, I didn't kill anyone!" Hammar looked genuinely frightened. Tony's anger intensified even more. He lifted Hammar higher into the air. Hammar let out a "squeeeeee!" like a little girl.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Tony screamed, his own spit flying onto his shiny face.

"Okay, I may have...vandalized her face but I didn't kill anyone!"

"Lies!" Tony threw Hammar roughly to the ground and punched him. He wailed and sobbed.

"Sir? Nick Fury is sixty feet away," Jarvis warned.

"Please don't kill me," Hammar's lips trembled and tears dripped from his face.

"Tony!" Nick burst through the door. "Don't do it!"

"I didn't ram anyone in a car!" Hammar pleaded. Tony lifted his gun from his shoulder and shot Justin the head. Blood splurted everywhere and Justin fell back, a strange expression twisting his mouth. Before Nick could protest, Tony flew away.

When he landed in his house he didn't bother to take off the suit, just walked to the will and picked up the pistol.

"I can't do it without you," he spoke quietly. Lifting the pistol to his head he stuck the barrel to his chest, his finger quivering on the trigger.

After debating for a second inwardly. He finally dropped the gun, sobbing. He crawled pathetically to his alcohol cabinet and smashed it open. Yanking off the top of a large bottle of Scotch he let it gush into his open mouth and fell backwards, letting it pour over her lips and fill the neck of his suit. Maybe when he woke up it would all be a dream.


	6. The Hangover Doesn't Pass

**The Hangover Doesn't Pass**

Tony was hungover and sick and miserable and suicidal. Oh - and a murderer. No one - especially him, need forget that. In the background his radio was blaring loudly with some weirdo singing something about a Kimberly Glide or something.

"Jarvis, please turn that off," Tony whispered quietly.

"Are you alright, sir?" Jarvis asked quietly.

"No, I'm not," Every bone in Tony's body ached and went as far as to creak inside the sweaty, alcohol sticky Iron Man suit.

"Should I call a doctor, sir?" Jarvis asked, worry coating his voice.

"No. Don't do that," Tony said and choked on bitter tears.

"Should I order a pizza, sir?" Jarvis was really trying.

"I'm not hungry," Tony tried to stand up, knocking scotch and vodka bottles everywhere. Jarvis sighed loudly but stayed quiet. Tony nearly did a face plant but opted for crashing back against the wall. His head buzzed, his ears rang, a piercing headache racketed his body and he was not only sore but miserable.

"Remove the suit, Jarvis," Tony could barely steady himself on the platform. Jarvis made quick work of unscrewing and removing all part and reassembling them into the Iron Man suit's usual resting place.

The phone clanged loudly on his desk and he swore. He staggered to the desk and clicked the button on his computer.

"Hello?"

XxxxxxxxxX

He sounded terrible. Shelly sighed slightly and said,

"Tony, please don't tell me you did something stupid." Shelly said reproachfully.

"I did not," Tony's voice was a little slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Are you stoned?"

"No."

"Dying?"

"Maybe."

"Hungover?"

There was a silence.

"Oh, Tony,"

More silence.

"I'm not sure if I can say this,"

A pause.

"Say what?" Tony seemed more interested. Shelly just couldn't bring herself to tell him about Pepper. He could just see the hungover Tony staggering into the building and yelling for Pepper.

"Tomorrow, Tony, you're not ready."

"Damn it Shelly, tell me!"

"Tomorrow, when you're not hungover!"

A growl of rage came through the phone. It the most un-Tony-like thing he had ever done.

"Tell me," he was panting.

"Fine, Tony, but you have to stay calm. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Number one. Pepper is alive."

Tony's heart stopped.

"You're lying," he said around the swells of indignation, hope and fear rising to the back his throat.

"I'm not lying. Her pulse returned, and not by the use of the defibulator. It was...well...to use a cheesy word, a miracle."

"Pepper is alive?"

"Yea, Tony. We aren't sure if she's gonna make it, she has paralysis and breathing problems."

"Paralysis?" Tony wanted to cry.

"It could be temporary,"

"Could be?" Tony's voice was getting loud.

"I said calm down. They're running tests but won't have any results until tomorrow."

"I'm coming -"

"No, you're not," Shelly's voice was harsh. "You're not coherent. You're hungover and probably emotionally raw. Robert and I are signing release papers. Pepper's parents aren't around to do it."

"What do you mean 'not around to do it'! They can't see their dying child!" Tony was nearly hysterical in shock and joy and indignation.

"Tony, Pepper's parents died when she was sixteen."

"What?"

"I didn't know she never told you. She was adopted by her grandmother, but she passed away when Pepper was nineteen. She's lived by herself ever since."

"Why wouldn't have Pepper told me this?"

"Pepper doesn't want pity. Plus, she's a private person. She's not an open book like you, Tony."

"I just...never knew."

"Second thing."

"A...second?"

"Three actually. Second is Justin Hammar is dead."

"W-wherever did you hear that?" Tony stammered sinking down into his desk chair.

"Nick Fury reported his death. Said he was in an unfortunate accident while being transported to prison awaiting trial."

Nick had covered for Tony. He felt momentary relief and immediate guilt.

"Third. The authorities found the person who rammed Pepper and I."

"But...I thought...?" Panic hit Tony like a crashing wave.

"No, it actually wasn't Hammar. He doesn't even own a black SUV, Tony! It was an accident by someone named Jonathan Crezbit. He was on his PDA."

"Oh." Tony tried to hold it together. "I'm coming in." More then his guilt and panic over his deeds done in the last 24 hours, he wanted to see Pepper.

"No, you're not, remember?" Shelly commanded. "Get a hot shower, sit in the hot tub, eat something and get a good nights rest. You won't even be able to see Pepper until tomorrow, anyways, they'll be testing all day. Even tomorrow I'm not sure if anyone can visit her."

"She's hurt real bad, isn't she, Shell?"

"I don't know. She'll make it. If only for you, Tony. I have to go. I'll call you if anything changes. Goodbye, Tony. And good luck conquering your hangover. Adios."

Shelly hung up abruptly. Tony stared at his computer screen for a minute before hanging up.

Yeah, Pepper was going to make it for him, a miserable, suicidal murderer. He had killed Hammar and he hadn't even done it. Carrying a lot of shit on his shoulders, Tony climbed upstairs and collapsed onto his bed, crying silent tears. He would be glad when this nightmare was over.


	7. Not Okay

Not Okay

Tony woke up several hours later sore but feeling slightly better. He sat in the hot tub for an hour and got out feeling relaxed, but like a raisin. He took a few too many aspirin, showered and crawled into bed gnawing on a cold slice of pizza and holding Pepper's sweet smelling clownfish blanket, which had taken up permanent residence in his hot rod. She left it there because every Friday they watched a movie snuggled up in it, sprawled on the soft leather of the hot rod and eating popcorn, watching either a romance or shoot-'em-up. They took turns picking. One time they fell asleep on the seat during the movie and woke up, nestled cozily up together.  
Tony sometimes wondered why they hadn't had sex yet. However, he also completely understood. Pepper was NOT going to be another notch on his bedpost. Perhaps, waiting for Pepper to initiate anything was his way of telling her their relationship was a lot more then sex appeal or physical attraction.  
Tony fell asleep with a smile. Although he had done terrible things, he knew Pepper was alive and that he was going to see her the next day. If St. Bernard Shelly let him enter the ring of holiness.  
X xxxxxxx X  
There was a gentle knock on the door. Shelly turned around and saw Tony.  
"Hey." Her voice was quiet and surprisingly kind. Slowly, she stood up and walked to him, then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, crushing the big bouquet of roses and baby's breath he had in his hand. The other was tucked in his pocket. He looked great, dressed in jeans and a white shirt with a blue checkered short sleeved button down open over the undershirt. His face was strikingly joyful and rested.  
When Shelly finally released him he looked slightly embarrassed and grateful.  
"Any news?"  
"Yes. Sit down," she motioned to a plastic chair next to hers. Pepper was laying quietly on the bed, her copper hair spread over the pillow, shining with blood and sweat. Her lips were almost twisted into a smile. Tony nearly cried at the peace and comfort resting over her countenance. Tony reluctantly lowered himself into the chair and let his attention fall back to Shelly.  
"Okay. Shoot." Tony set the flowers onto her bedside table, clearing his throat nervously.  
"They did a cat scan, x-rays, the usual tests." Shelly took a deep breath.  
"Wait! Does she know about her physical condition?" Tony did not want to be the one to tell her anything.  
"Yes. She was awake for about an hour yesterday. The doctor let her know before they did surgery on her ankle. She knows everything."  
"Okay." Tony sighed.  
"Good news is, she's got 98% percent of fully recovering. Well, not FULLY recovering. Well, you see, she's suffering paralysis. The doctors think it's from trauma to the spine. Her side of the car took the hit, and she had a faulty airbag. She had no support or cushion. The paralysis only has a 5% chance of being temporary. Tony, you need to be strong for her."  
Tony sat numbly, hearing and understanding but not hearing or understanding at all.  
"She will definitely recover speech and capability of movement above her shoulders, but otherwise, we should expect the worst. Her loss of pulse and unconsciousness was due to her neck trauma because it wasn't cushioned on impact. It simply stopped giving her body commands for a minute or so, but when it kicked back in, her heart started beating again. Her ankle is broken and she has a bunch of cracked ribs, along with no memory of the crash, but she is going to be okay."  
"You call permanent paralysis okay?"  
Tony's emotions came gushing out. "Not, nothing is okay!" And he promptly burst into tears. Shelly reached out and laid a small hand on his shoulder. His head dropped limply onto her chest and he shook with sobs. When he calmed down several minutes later he realized he was practically motorboating her. His neck snapped to attention. Wiping his eyes and sniffling he mumbled a garbled apology. Shelly nodded with embarrassment and stood up.  
"I'll leave you with her," she turned and left. Tony turned to Pepper. Resting his hand on hers he closed his eyes and waited for her to awake.

X xxxxx X

Sorry for any medical mistakes. Again, I have NO training in medicine and drew from my own viewing of House and NCIS and so on.

LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
Me likey you but I only continue if I know you're reading.  
Likey,  
RomanceDoneWrite 


	8. Conflicted and Called Off

Conflicted and Called Off

Tony smoothed the blanket gently down over Pepper's arms, around her slender hips and over her bulky ankle cast with a low sigh. Their chances of a wedding soon looked sadly bleak.  
But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that Pepper was alive. Paralyzed, but alive. Tony had never felt so conflicted in his life.  
Justin Hammar was dead but he was a murderer. Pepper was alive but paralyzed. He was happy yet sad, a contradiction wrapped in a conflicted mess coated with indecision and topped off with a paradigm of lies. A sweet treat devilish awful mess.  
Tony took Pepper's hand in his and pressed it to his lips.  
"Wake up," he whispered. "I promise I won't leave you alone again."  
He waited.  
Almost hours later, Tony was low on patience, self esteem and hope. Shelly and Robert were arguing angrily over something in the hall and the canned laughter on the cheesy old television show playing on the TV annoyed Tony to the point where he growled at the main character. If he got his hands on that damn clicker...  
As he raked his eyes over the drab hospital room, he noticed Pepper's eyelids doing a dance.  
"REM," he touched her eyes gently. Rapid eye moment. He hoped whatever she was thinking or dreaming about was happy.  
X xxxxx X  
Pepper screamed as the paddles slammed onto her chest, blood spurting from her mouth as Shelly screamed freakishly the background.  
"Don't worry, Miss Potts, this only paralyzes you!" the doctor from hell laughed gleefully.  
"No, please stop! Stop!" she shrieked.  
"Pepper!" a voice far away whispered. "Its okay, I'm right here, I always have been!"  
"Where are you?" Pepper asked. Suddenly everything blackened and she was screaming, free-falling into fiery darkness.  
But then the darkness peeled back and light flooded her eyes.  
Was she dead?  
X xxxxx X  
Pepper shrieked in a grotesquely strangle quiet way. The shriek was shrill and quiet and died in her throat.  
"Water," she croaked. Tony grabbed up a bottle on the nightstand and held it to her lips. Greedily she gulped it down.  
"Pep, it's me," Tony stroked the copper hair off her shiny forehead gently and kiss her knuckles. "Can you move your arms?"  
Pepper barely twitched her arms. It was a start. She was silent for a moment then turned her head slowly to him.  
"Tony," she whispered. "Don't leave me."  
"I won't," he murmured, pressing a finger to her lips.  
"Tony," she spoke several minutes later, calmer and louder now.  
"Yes, yes?" Tony leaned in closely.  
"I can't...I won't..." her head fell back into the pillow.  
"Pepper?"  
"Tony, I can't marry you. I can't."  
X xxxx X

Review or me no continue, cause I know a lot of you are subscribing and not commenting. Even if it's three words it means a lot. Thanks for the support.  
Likey,  
RomanceDoneWrite 


	9. Overrated

Pepper's lips parted in a perfect "o" as large tears trembled heavily on her lashes, free-felling onto her pale cheeks, sliding and dancing down, leaving their crystal streams shining her her soft, ashen face.

She was crying again.

Again.

Her gentle weeping slowly morphed into racking sobs that shook her slender frame. The rusty bed frame creaked under her violent weeping.

She had sent Tony away.

She knew he wasn't coming back.

The sights, sounds and smells around her whirled and rolled themselves around her, meshing together and stifling her. The cold prick of the steely needle and slick tube from her IV, the rough sheets, her clammy pillows, tangled hair, nurses calling doctors over the intercom.

Life didn't stop for anyone.

Least of all, for her.

The only man she had ever truly loved, truly wanted, was truly willing to give up her life was gone. Because she couldn't in good conscious force Tony Stark, Iron Man, to waste his life trying to make it work with his former private assistant, now wife, now paralyzed useless piece of flesh.

Tony wasn't coming back. And she wasn't going to ask him to.

Because true love was overrated.


	10. Forbidden Fruit

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I have not had ANY time to write lately, but here is a new chapter. Hope you likey.**

**Special thanks to ShellyStark, she wrote half this chapter to jumpstart it for me since I was so brain dead.**

**I couldn't have done any of this without her.**

**Hope you enjoy. Remember to COMMENT! comments will be rewarded with fluff and angst and quicker updates. The more you comment the more encouraged I am and the more encouraged I am the more I write! So comment liberally.**

**X xxxxx X**

Shelly pushed the door open to Pepper's bleak and weary hospital room. Pepper was awake, her eyes red and swollen, you could still see the streaks that her tears left on her ashen cheeks.

"Come on now Pep," Shelly said softly, grabbing a damp towel to wipe the trail of tears off her face. "Everything is going to be all right, your going to pull through this, then you and Tony are going to have the most beautiful wedding."

Pepper's eyes squeezed shut as a fresh batch of tears started to stream from her lids.

"I told him I couldn't do it, I made him leave Shelly! He won't come back, not with me like this."

Shelly reached down and gently grabbed Pepper's hand.

"He loves you Pepper, of course he'll come back."

"No he wont, I told him to leave, why would…"

"Pepper listen to me," Shelly cut her off. "Tony Stark was the most arrogant man-whore and asshole that I had ever known, hot, but still an asshole. You changed that Pep, you changed who he is, helped make him who he is today. He loves you so much, I'd die to have that." Shelly smiled softly, looking down at the plain white sheets that lined the bed.

"You have Robert." Pepper's fingers twitched around Shelly's.

"Not as much as I used to," Shelly said sadly looking toward the door.

"But I thought…"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Shelly tried to grin. "This is Pepper time, and look at that," Shelly glanced down at the fingers Pepper managed to curl around hers. "See there, getting better already. Now I have to get going, I have 3 wedding cakes due out tomorrow." Shelly bent down and kissed Peppers cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Shelly, for always being there when I need you." Pepper smiled for the first time since she had been awake.

"That's just me being awesome!" Shelly winked before walking out of the room.

**X xxxx X**

"Hey Seashell," Tony grinned as he stepped out of his car in the hospital parking lot. He put on a fake smile but Shelly could see the pain behind his deep brown eyes. "How's things with Bobby boy?"

"Tony," Shelly sighed, changing the subject. "You should give her some time."

Tony's fake smile quickly turned to a genuine frown.

"She told you didn't she? That she couldn't marry me." Tony's tone was sad and quiet.

"You didn't think she would?" Shelly asked with a raised eyebrow. "Look Tony, she loves you, unfathomably, she'll come around, she just needs time to think."

"So what? I sit at home and wait? I'm tired of waiting damnit!" Tony pounded on the hood of his car.

"Tony…" Shelly placed her hand over the arm that was still on top of his now dented Audi. "I'm not saying that," Tony's hard eyes met her gray ones. "Go in there sit with her, be there for her, just don't push the marriage thing right now. Okay?"

Tony nodded once.

"Shit!" Shelly said glancing at the watch on Tony's wrist that sat next to her hand. "I really have to go, got lots of work to do. Don't push her Tony, you remember that." Shelly patted his shoulder before leaving him there alone to ponder what he was going to do about the only thing that mattered in his life.

Pepper.

**X xxxxx X**

Several hours later, Tony was in the one place he didn't want to be with the one person he didn't want to be with. In the hospital with Shelly. Hoping the doctor had good news.

Shelly was abnormally quiet, Tony wasn't sure if it was weird or maybe an improvement on her outspokenness. He decided he didn't like it.

"Is everything okay?" he finally ventured.

"No, in case you didn't notice, we ARE in a hospital," she snarled, then seemed to realize how harsh she was, "Sorry. Bad day."

Almost unconsciously Tony reached forward and brushed Shelly's hair out of her large eyes.

"What happened?"

She hesitated.

"Robert and I had a big fight. As if my best friend being paralyzed wasn't enough. He said he was done with me and left. He won't return my calls."

Tony could tell she was holding back tears, nibbling her lip, almost Pepper-esque. Tony was not experienced at comforting women, but Shelly was different. Shelly was...Shelly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, laying a hand on her arm. She began to cry softly and finally threw her arms around her, sobbing on his shoulder. Tony held her for a while until she sniffled back her tears and pulled back a bit. Suddenly they were both aware of how intimate the gesture was, but Tony felt a rebellious spark in his heart. Pepper didn't want to marry him, he could do whatever he wanted with whomever. In retrospect it was a very selfish feeling, Pepper was obviously not acting rationally due to her emotional scarring.

But at the time, Tony felt completely justified in doing whatever he wanted. Shelly blinked, her eyes intensified in beauty by her tears, and some still sparkled against her deep pupils. Tony's breath smelled like coffee, and cologne and peppermint.

All those years of admiring his gorgeous eyes and finally she was getting the perfect cameo. His eyes were dark and perfectly round.

Wow.

"We...uh..." Tony cleared his throat.

"Yeah," Shelly swallowed.

Neither of them moved.

Tony had never really been attracted to Shelly. She was just "Pepper's best friend". Nothing more. He didn't deny she was pretty, he had always liked her pretty eyes and fiery red hair she kept in a swishy ponytail.

But he had never been this close to the redhead beauty.

Boy, did he like redheads. There was sometime exotic and mysterious about them.

In his emotionally raw state he let his guard down, he didn't care what he did or what Pepper thought. She didn't love him anyway, right?

Right?

There was some intoxicating about Shelly's bright eyes full of vulnerability that seemed to accelerate Tony's sudden rush of admiration for her.

"Don't," she whispered, but her eyes betrayed her.

Tony's lips lowered a fraction and she met him halfway.

It was the taste of the forbidden fruit, and the fact that it WAS forbidden that made it taste sweeter to Tony.

Her arms tightened around his neck and she melted against him. She was kissing mega-hot Tony Stark. Holy cow, and was it nice.

He stepped closer almost circling her, and she stepped back, mirroring his steps, still kissing him. His arms rested on her waist, holding her there.

Being there for her, like Robert never had.

Kissing him like Pepper never had.

Holding her, in a way Robert never had.

Fulfilling him, like Pepper never had.

But it was somehow wrong. And perfectly right.

But Tony didn't stop kissing her, and she didn't stop kissing him.

"Tony Stark?" it was the doctor.

He turned around abruptly, breaking their kiss, breathing heavily, still holding Shelly.

"Yes?"

"I am here to discuss Pepper Potts' condition."

"Okay. Can...uh, I have a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll be at the desk up front." the doctor turned and walked away.

Tony turned back to Shelly, who looked absolutely astonished.

"Tony," she began.

"Don't," he said, laying a finger on her lips. "We can discuss this later."

Shelly detached herself from him, panting a bit, her shoulders going limp.

"Okay," she agreed. Tony gave her a strange, intense look and tuned and left.

She had kissed Tony Stark, quite passionately, with Pepper Potts paralyzed in the next room.

And she wanted to do it again.

What had she gotten herself into?

**X xxxx X**

**Oooh! The plot thickens! Please comment!**

**RomanceDoneWrite**


	11. Untangling the Web

"Mr. Stark?" the doctor inquired as Tony returned to the front desk, struggling for composure.

"Uh...yeah?" he sniffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Guilt washed over him. What the hell was he doing?

"I called you to discuss Miss Potts' condition," the doctor tucked a pen in his coat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah?" Tony was so distracted. It felt like his world was being tangled and detached and falling to pieces simultaneously. He forced himself not to turn and look at Shelly and what she was doing and feeling.

"Virginia -"

"Pepper," Tony corrected him a little sharply.

"Excuse me?" the doctor looked confused.

"You called her Virginia, everyone calls her Pepper," Tony stammered. The doctor cocked an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Okay, Pepper...is recovering rapidly. Her brain seems to be recovering all it's functions. But she still is experiencing paralysis in her waist and below and minimal movement in above it, except her facial movement which has completely recovered."

"Okay," Tony wasn't sure he knew how to react.

"We are continuing our tests, but I'm letting you know."

"Know what?"

"Miss Potts...uh...Pepper, according to the tests, will conclusively not recover the use of her legs,"

"Why?" Tony demanded.

"It's all very complicated, Mr. Stark," the doctor began, looking somewhat frightened.

"Try me."

"Synapsis damage. Muscle paralysis, brain encoding of voluntary motions. All very sketchy and unreliable,"

"But that doesn't completely negate the possibility of recovery," Tony stuck his hand in his pocket, willing himself to stay calm.

"Well, I suppose so, but at this point, it'd take a miracle," the doctor said curtly and gave a shrug. "We can discuss any options of physical therapy or otherwise once we have run more tests. I'll call you if anything changes."

He turned, picked up a clipboard, and with it in hand, sauntered down the hallway.

Tony forgot how much he really hated doctors.

He turned, and averting his eyes from Shelly, who was leaning against the wall, looking bewildered and somewhat angry. Taking a deep breath and trying to shut out the coldness of the room and smell of rubbing alcohol and rubber gloves, he entered Pepper's room.

"Tony." She said, turning to look at him, paling at first, then blushing deeply.

"Hi," he immediately felt searing guilt and self-condemnation. "Just talked to the doc."

"I know, Tony, I'm an adult, he told me," she scrunched up her nose. "Nothing has changed, okay? Can't we just be friend, like before?"

Tony was torn between staunchly disagreeing and giving in.

"Just like before?" Tony threw his hands up, then stepped closer, touching the almost faded scar down her cheek. "After this? Everything we gave up and went through?"

"It doesn't matter," Pepper said.

"Is there someone else?" Tony asked, feeling bitter irony at the hypocritical question. Pepper didn't answer. "Do you not love me anymore?"

"I didn't say that," her head snapped to attention. "Just...go. I don't want to talk anymore. I've said all that needs to be said. Please go."

Tony turned slowly, reddening with anger and embarrassment, and left, hands in his pockets like a scolded puppy.

With Shelly waiting in the hall.

Some damn mess he had gotten himself into. His phone rang. Sweet escape.

"Hello?"

"Tony? We need to talk."

Shit. Nick Fury. Nothing sweet about this. But Tony knew he couldn't keep running and being non confrontational. He'd go talk to Nick.

"I'll be at HQ in thirty minutes."

"Fine. No flaking. Be there." Fury hung up. Snapping his phone shut, he turned back to Shelly.

"Tony," she met him halfway. "Listen."

"No, you listen. Please understand, I'm a little confused and conflicted right now. I don't know what - or who I want. Just..forget that ever happened."

"Excuse me, I will not," she was angry now.

"What?"

"That was totally uncalled for,"

"What?"

"You know what."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It was just a kiss."

"No, Anthony Stark, it was NOT just a stupid kiss. You're Tony Stark and maybe you go around kissing everyone, but I don't. I don't know why I let you, but, I guess I'm a little vulnerable right now."

"Are you suggesting I took advantage of you?"

"Yea. No. Maybe. You're vulnerable right now, too,"

"So...like I said, let's forget it."

"No. Problems aren't solved by simply forgetting them."

"You liked it, didn't you?"

Shelly flushed a deep red, and her breathing got a little heavier.

"That's not the point."

"Maybe it is, if you did like it,"

Shelly didn't know exactly when he stepped closer but she could taste his breath, sweet and warm on her lips. She put a little distance between them, trying to slow her breathing.

"Let's take a break, okay?" Shelly said, rejected his attempts to make eye contact, his gaze was deep and intense and she couldn't get caught up in it again. "If tomorrow we feel the same way, I mean, about whatever just happened, we can talk about it, okay?"

Tony nodded amicably.

"Alright," he replied. "Maybe we are jumping into something. I mean, if we have anything."

Shelly nodded nervously.

"Later," she turned and left, ponytail swishing.

Tony watched her go and wondered if he had ever really known what he wanted.

Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

**X xxx X**

**Please please review! Review me likey, and keep me going.**


	12. Lately

A cool breeze cast Tony's wayward glossy brown hair across his wide forehead. His grip on the steering wheel of his Audi was tight, his teeth gritted, eyes squinted beneath dark sunglasses.

His heart was a hopeless entangled bundle of nerves and cracks. He was embarrassed because he knew he HAD taken advantage of Shelly, he had no intentions of starting anything with her, but again he had messed everything up by basing his actions on accessible, unattached physical pleasure. In top of it, he was fully guilty of manslaughter due to his irrepressible fury.

"Damn it!" Tony slammed both hands on the steering wheel. Once again, his anger bit him in the ass. Careening wildly along the bend, another car came blaring towards Tony, even going faster then him - if it was possible.

This happened just as Tony lifted his hands off the wheel. This left him momentarily powerfully and out of control of his vehicle. The other car was swerving into his lane, with a partially intoxicated driver behind the wheel. Tony let out a yell and compulsively torqued the steering wheel. The Audi fishtailed wildly, all Tony saw were the colors of the scene around him swirl dizzily, then his neck jerked violently and he heard a pop, as the front of his car slammed into a lightpole. The airbag deployed and gave Tony a mouthful of plastic. Or rubber. It tasted like rubber.

For a second, it was completely silent, except for the hissing of the hood of his car. Tony cupped his hands over his bleeding nose and moaned at the searing pain. The acrid smell of smoke and fuel invaded his olfactory lobe and stung bitterly. In an instant Tony realized what was about to happen. Punching down the airbag, head swimming, breathing in erratic gulps, he bolted from the mangled car and ran from the car, knees shaking. Moments later, Tony's $208,000 Audi burst into flames, engulfed in their licking fury. Tony turned his head at the sound of tires peeling on the pavement, evidently the other car had also lost control, but magically had missed all inanimate objects.

Tony HATED irony.

Too dazed to read the liscense plate number or drag himself further from the burning car, he collapsed on the soft grass. A single tear streaked down his sweat and bloodstained cheek. He hadn't cried in a long time, but he seemed to be doing a lot of it lately.

**XxxxxxX**

**Don't worry, Tony's NOT hurt, but maybe he'll learn to drive the speed limit. And he might just have to ride the bus. Yes! The next chapter may have some levity.**

**Please R&R!**

**Me likey!**

**RomanceDoneWrite**


	13. The Worst Day Possible

**Hope you're happy I updated! I haven't gotten a lot of response lately probably because I lost you guys because I didn't update for so long! Well here is another update. And don't forget to check out my newest story, **_**Love, Hate and Irony**_**. Here is the link. Please read and review! And check out my new story here: **.net/s/6375085/1/Love_Hate_and_Irony

"You're ten cents short buddy," the African-American bus driver looked incuriously at Tony's singed thousand dollar jeans and ripped tee-shirt stained with his blood.

Tony didn't usually carry change around with him. Hell, he didn't ever. He'd also _never _ridden a bus. Instead of the usually enthralled looks of his screaming public, he was receiving snarls and incredulous sneers of the lower-class individuals. Quite a change. From a $208,000 silver Audi to a crammed bus that smelled of diesel fuel and armpits. He wanted to puke.

"Uh," he dug in his pocket. "Keep the change." The bus driver received the twenty with an incredulous frown. He shrugged. "Everybody's a critic." Turning quickly before the man could think of a witty and stinging comeback, he fought through the isle and slid down next to an old Italian lady who smelled like dirt and vegetables. He glanced at what her paper bag held – it was squash and cucumbers. No wonder she smelled like veggies.

"Ciao," he smiled and slid his sunglasses on, trying to partially mask his bruised nose which was quickly becoming a throbbing, purple orb. Damn, he hated airbags. He reclined casually on his elbow, which he propped against the armrest.

"Tenere le mani a posto," the lady snapped, smacking his elbow and nearly spilling her bag. _Keep your hands to yourself_! She had indignantly proclaimed.

"Mi dispiace ma io non cercavo -" Tony tried to defend himself but she cut him off.

"Oh, essere tranquillo!" she practically bared her teeth at him. "Questi giovani ragazzi."

What did she mean by "these young boys"?

"Spiacente," Tony mumbled an apology. He forgot how Italian ladies needed to shave their facial hair…mustaches were never becoming on a woman.

Despite himself, Tony's thoughts wandered to Pepper. God knew what was in store for their relationship. He was so wrapped up in thoughts of Nick Fury and Shelly he hadn't had a second thought about her paralysis. He closed his eyes wearily and laid his head against the – ew, sticky headrest. He vowed to never ride another bus again.

Pepper had always seemed to be avoiding any sort of commitment. So did this new development mean she was simply avoiding commitment again or she was actually finished with their relationship. He knew she wasn't being flaky – Pepper was an epitome of reliability. So what was it?

Fear? Anger?

Or was it him? His thoughts wandered wearily and he drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxX

"Oh my God!" A faint screaming buzzing in the back of Tony's skull. Was someone yelling? Where was he? "Is he dead?"

Was who dead?

"Did it bite him?"

It was too much. Tony lifted his head and opened his eyes. Oh, yes, the bus. But who was screaming like a chicken with their head cut off? His vision was blurry and it was intensified by the dark shades.  
"He's not dead!"

Were they talking about him?

"What's going on?" he said.

"You – your leg!" A young girl, probably in her twenties, dark brown hair in a pony flying around wildly, smacking the poor old man, who was in the seat next to her, in the face violently. Tony looked down slowly and his heart stopped.

A giant spider, almost tarantula like, was slowly crawling up his pant leg. He sat stock still, feeling the tickly hairy legs brush his ankle. Fight or flight?

"Eihhhh!" Tony yelled and leapt into the air in the moving bus, flailing his leg around wildly. "Get it off me!" He swatted it. The girl obligingly swung her enormous Coach imitation purse at him. She missed and made contact with his…package.

"Oh…god…" he groaned, and crumpled to the floor.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" the girl shrieked, flapping her arms in the air spastically. "I killed him!"

"Give him some air!"

"Did you hit him in the nose!"

"Is he breathing?"

"What happened?"

"Sir? Sir!"

"Ooooh, God," he moaned.

"Sir, are you okay?"  
Tony peeled his eyes open. An older woman with huge gold hoops was crouched next to him, patting his cheek. "Did she hit you in the face?"

"No," Tony growled "Car accident?"

"You were in a car accident?" the lady blinked. "What luck. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Tony lied. Pink purse girl was biting her lips and whimpering.  
"I am SO sorry," she burst into tears.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about it," he said. The day was shaping up to be a complete disaster. If his luck ceased to change he'd better plan on a young death.

"Stop 70!" The bus driver yelled, unfazed by the mayhem going on in the bus.

"That's my stop," Tony pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Big bangle earring woman grabbed his eyelid and pulled it open.

"Ouch," Tony grimaced.

"I'm a nurse. You may have a concussion."

"From getting hit in the crotch with a leather purse?" Tony scoffed.

"From your car accident," The lady tipped her head. She smelled like old woman lotion.  
"Thanks for the heads up," Tony smiled and brushed past her, standing up.

"Hey, look both ways," the lady smiled and nodded. Tony smiled charmingly.

"I will," he limped off the bus.

XxxxxX

It was about a mile to the Avengers base, and with his head thrumming like a 9 piece orchestra playing out of tune, he arrived in no good spirits.

"Mr. Stark," the blonde secretary looked at him as he entered the lobby. "Mr. Fury is expecting you."  
"Thanks," Tony mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked with obvious worry.

"Sure," he replied, punctuating his lie by fainting onto the beige carpet.

What a day.

**Please review! Reviews keep me going. Tony should be okay, don't worry! **

**Luv, **

**RomanceDoneWrite**


	14. Solving Problems

**Chapter 14**

**Sorry for my little "trick" I played on you guys. Here is a REAL update! Enjoy! Again, as always, reviews are my life juice, so click the magic button.**

**I would write a disclaimer about how Tony Stark doesn't belong to me and Marvel owns all rights and blah blah blah but we all know this, otherwise it would be fiction and not fanfiction. **

**So, on with the story!**

**XxxxX**

"Tony Stark, you are one _sorry _mess," Nick Fury stood over the form of the offending character, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Tony cleared his throat and pushed himself up into a sitting position on the small cot he laid on.

"Hi, Nicky," he said, snippy as usual.

"Are you okay, Stark?" Nick asked, his one good eye scrutinizing Tony.

"My balls hurt," he grumped.

"I don't want to know," Nick shook his head.

"It's a very interesting story, actually. I never saw where that damn spider went. So, I was -"

"Don't tell me, Tony. You've blown it many times, but I think this takes the cake," Nick was obvious perturbed. Tony remained silent. "How many damn mistakes will you make before you realize you have one hell of a temper?"

Tony sniffed and took on the continence of a martyr.

"Don't think your ass is out of trouble because I saved public face. Alright? Cause this is a big problem,"

"For who?" Tony snipped.

"For everyone, Tony," Nick's shiny white teeth flashed in almost a snarl. "Your position on the Avengers team is on indefinite hold."

"What?" Tony blinked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Fury crossed his arms. "I don't care _what _happened with Pepper. I can understand how you are feeling, but I cannot excuse your actions, Stark."

Again, Tony remained silent.

"Yes, I am very sorry about Pepper. But you are an adult. And you should be able to handle situations without going berserk and killing someone. An _innocent _person. Don't say anything," Fury held up a hand to stay Tony's biting reply. "Hammar is innocent in my book, whatever crimes he did in past are not your prerogative. We cannot have a member of the Avengers team who continues to be irresponsible. Understand?"

Tony nodded and let his head fall into his hands.

"Now I will let Rose see you out. I'll be in touch," Fury stood to leave.

"Tony," he paused. "It's nothing personal. Get your act together and we will negotiate your contract again. Alright?"

"Sure," Tony shrugged. Nick turned and left the room, his heavy footfalls echoing emptily in the long hallway.

"Mr. Stark?" Rose was at the door, looking extremely sympathetic. "I will see you out, now." Tony smiled slightly and got to his feet, wobbling a bit.

Fired from the Avengers team. However Fury had said it, his message was clear. Tony was not on the team anymore. Tony was almost in agreement. He had blown it, killed, murdered and jeopardized his honor. And on the other hand, Tony felt sickly sorry for himself. How could Nick be so heartless if he knew what was going on with Potts?

Once outside the Avengers building, Tony flipped his phone open. He was not riding the bus again.

"Hogan?" Tony said. "I'm at the Avengers HQ. Please come pick me up."

"Yes sir," Happy replied compliantly. Tony snapped his phone shut. The hot sun caressed his sore shoulders and the breeze ruffled his hair, which still held small balls of crusted blood. He needed a shower. He needed dinner. He needed Pepper to get better.

But in that moment, he knew he needed to do one thing.

Talk to Shelly Elias.

XxxxxX

Plans for repurchasing his Audi still flickering across his brain, Tony slid out of his car and waved to Happy.

"Wait for me, okay?"

"Sure," Hogan nodded and reclined his chair back a bit. Tony shuffled his feet a bit nervously before knocking on the door. After several knocks, Shelly finally opened it. She had been crying, it was obvious.

"Tony," Shelly said with surprise, brushing back her somewhat unkempt hair. "Come in." Almost losing his nerve, Tony slowly stepped into the darkened room and listened to the door click behind him in an almost condemning fashion.

"Okay, go ahead," Shelly was only in a bathrobe. Tony felt his gaze wandering and wanted to slap himself.

"Okay," Tony cleared his throat once. Twice. Three times. Finally, "Shelly. I came to talk to you about what happened at the hospital."

"Yes?" Shelly looked taken aback.

"I wanted to apologize," Tony rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I was wrong. I did take advantage of you. To get revenge."

"Revenge? What do you mean?" Shelly crossed her arms over her chest.

"It sounds extremely cruel. But…revenge at Pepper. For breaking off our engagement."

"You're right, Tony, that is extremely cruel." Shelly's eyes smoldered in anger. "You know she's not coherent, and she did that, not for her own purposes."

"What do you mean?"

"For a genius, you're _so stupid_, Stark!" Shelly smacked his arm. "She doesn't feel worthy. With you being Iron Man, she thinks she's going to limit and severely ruin your prospects in growing as Iron Man. She thinks you'll be spending all your life helping her cope with a disability."

"When did she tell you this?" Tony questioned.

"She didn't, you bastard," Shelly's anger level was escalating. "It's obvious."

"Maybe to a woman…" Tony shrugged.

"But not to a genius!" Shelly mocked. "Anyways. Back to what you were saying?"

"What do you mean?"

"You…were…apologizing?" Shelly frowned.

"Oh. Yeah. So I'm sorry, and…yeah."

"Oh, you have such a way with words, Anthony," Shelly rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I know what you mean. We all make mistakes. Some more then others…" she paused innocently, "But nonetheless, we are all screw-ups. So, yes, I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again. Everyone knows the only woman who could put up with your absolute stupidity is Pepper Potts."

"Thanks," Tony blinked. "So…mind if I hang over here? I'm going crazy at the mansion."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," Shelly paused.

"Why not?"

"Oh, _my god_, you are absolutely moronic! I'm in a bathrobe. You think with your head between your legs, not matter what understandings you have with woman. Besides, I'm expecting someone."

"Who?" Tony pressed.

"None of your business!" Shelly planted her hands on her hips. "Now get out of here."

"Sure," Tony turned to go.

"Wait! Tony!" Shelly shrieked. "You've got my…!"

Unknowingly, Tony had gotten his ankle tangled up in the overly long belt on Shelly's robe. With an awkward skip and hop, she attempted to keep up with him so he wouldn't disrobe her. However, Tony, complying to her shrieks, stopped on a dime and whirled around. She plowed right into his wide shoulders and sent both of them into a downward spiral. Shelly grabbed wildly at the couch to break their fall, but only succeeded in pulling a rain of precariously stacked throw blankets on top of them.

"Oh my god, Tony!" Shelly punched his chest in fury. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry!" Tony raised his hands in surrender. "I don't even know what I did!"

"You are just a freaking dumbass,"

Wow, Shelly was _not _in a good mood.

"I said I was sorry!" Tony justified.

Neither of the two angry and embarrassed individuals were aware of the presence of a guest who was now hovering dubiously above them.

"Should I come back another time, Shelly?" Robert asked, his face beet red. Due to anger or embarrassment, Tony was unsure.

"No!" Shelly's head snapped to attention. "_Nothing _is going on here. Tony just came to apologize. And he -"

"Got a little hung up," Tony finished.

Unhooking her belt from around his ankle, she got to her feet, staggering back a bit.

"I'm so sorry, Robert!" she said. "But I can assure you, this is _nothing _what it looks like."

"You don't have to lie, Shelly," Robert said. "It's okay."

"Oh God, don't even _go _there, Rob!" Shelly pulled her hair.

"She's being honest!" Tony defended, still on the floor.

"Tony!" Shelly whirled around. "Get out!"

"Sorry…" Tony slinked to his feet. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know, just get out!" she screamed, then turning back to Robert, "I promise, nothing happened. Otherwise I wouldn't have called."

"I'll just let myself out," Tony mumbled. Shelly whirled around again.

"Yes, we all know this. Just GET OUT!" she gestured violently with her arm. Tony quickly vacated the property, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Problem solved.

**XxxxxX**

**More levity! Aren't you happy! Well please left lots of reviews. I can only heal Pepper if you review ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Me likey you all!**

**RomanceDoneWrite**


	15. The Cloudbreak

**I've have been just a little writing bug recently! Aren't you happy! Here is another chapter, sorry it is so short, but please give me a shoutout if you approve!**

**Oh, and please check out my other Ironman fanfiction, "Love, Hate and Irony"! Promise it's worth a read. Could you please let me know in your review if you have or plan to check it out soon?**

**Thanks!**

**XxxxxxX**

Happy drove Tony to the hospital. Although it had been a long and very exhausting day for Tony, he was glad most of his problems had been solved, whether it be for the better or worse. However, Pepper was still in the hospital, and with his situations handled, he was relieved he could bring more focus to the direction of their relationship and her healing.

"Should I wait, Mr. Stark?" Happy asked a little wearily.

"You know what, Hogan? Have someone bring over my Spider," Tony said. "I'm sick of being chauffeured. Thanks, Hogan." Stepping out of the car, Tony was up the stairs and into the hospital as fast as humanly possible. First, he stopped in the bathroom to clean up a bit. He didn't want Pepper to worry as to the origin of the dried blood on his face and neck. He stopped to look at the arc reactor for a second in the mirror, sighing wearily. So much of the chestpiece had become his identity in the public eye. Right now, he just wanted to find his identity in a certain strawberry-blonde woman who _was _going to get better.

Tony peeked into the dim room that smelled of rubber gloves. Pepper was sitting up in the bed, with her eyes closed, hair pulled back in a loose braid, the flyaway strands of hair framing her face like a wispy fallen halo. She looked beautiful. Slowly, he slinked into the room, trying to be silent.

So many things had tried to come between the two of them in their relationship, and Tony was determined to not let this ruin their future together, either. It didn't matter if Tony had to give up being Iron Man, Iron Man wasn't going to be around forever for him to amuse himself with. Pepper, on the other hand, would always be there for him as long as either of them still breathed.

"Pepper," Tony took her cool hand in both of his. "I want you to know I'm always going to be here for you, and I still want to marry you. You hear me, Pep? I don't care what I have to give up, I'm here. I always will be."

The room was plunged once again into a heavy silence.

"I know," It was Pepper. She was awake. "I know you would." Tony met her gaze. How he missed staring into her crystal blue eyes, full of wide-eyed innocent and maturity.

"But," Pepper went on, "I'm not going to ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. I've already decided I will," Tony raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips lightly. "You're still wearing the ring." Pepper looked down at it shyly.

"I couldn't make myself take it off. Is that stupid or what?" she smiled. Tony couldn't contain the joy that blossomed in his heart at the simple gesture of a smile coming from her. She hadn't smiled in a while.

"No. No, it's not," he whispered. For a moment, they simply held each other's gaze in silent awe. Tony felt his pulse in his ears, painfully loud and ringing, his heart beating heavily in his chest. Pepper blinked several times, as if a silent signal. Tony leaned in slowly, tasting Pepper's sweet breath on his lips. Then he kissed her.

"Why do you taste like blood?" Pepper asked, with her lips still pressed against his.

"No reason," he replied, and silenced her with another kiss. Pepper breathed in deeply, savoring the moment. She realized she had always expected Tony to come back, no matter what she believed in her heart he should have done.

Tony finally pulled away, his breathing ragged. Pepper glanced at the icy blue glow of the arc reactor and couldn't help thinking of how, after they got married, the dim light would outline their intimate moments.

But being paralyzed, would she even have the opportunity to have those moments?

Tony rested his hand lightly on her leg, as more of a comfort to him as her.

"Tony," Pepper hoarsely whispered. "I can feel it?"

"Feel what?" Tony pulled his hand back into his leg.

"No, don't stop! I can feel you touching my leg! I can feel it!" Pepper began panting wildly. "I can feel my legs, Tony!"

Tony put his arms around her neck, letting her sob into his chest, kissing her soft hair lightly.

"I told you so," he said. "You've always come through for me. Why should now be any different?"

**XxxxxX**

**Yay! She's gonna walk again! *does jig* I'm as happy as you are.**

**By the way, Tony's "spider" is a Ferrari F430 convertible, you can look at it here. .org/wiki/Ferrari_F430 Leave reviews for an update! **

**Luv,**

**RomanceDoneWrite**


	16. New Developments

**Okay, so…I debating within myself. Should this chapter end **_**Iron Vows**_**, start another book and make this story set a trilogy? In that case, if you choose to vote for THAT, can you give me a title suggestion? Something with "Iron" in it, of course. :) Or should I finish Iron Vows out? However, if I did that, the book would end up being like, 25 chapters long and I want to keep it about the same length as "Iron Heart". So PLEASE leave me a review and let me know!**

**On with the chapter!**

**XXXxxxxxXXX**

The next couple of weeks seemed to both drag on and whiz by. It could not be said Pepper's recovery was easy or quick, however, it could be said it was full of hope and determination. Pepper began to wiggle her feet, then weakly grip Tony's hand. Soon she was moving all her legs, standing up – and falling. Finally, she was walking, rather weakly. She smiled more then Tony had ever seen her smile before. Even when she was in pain she smiled and smiled when she was tired.

The truth was, Pepper had never been so grateful for what she had in the next couple of weeks. Tony and her had literally not had a moment alone together, but that didn't matter. He was there every day to help her go to physical therapy and encouraged her the whole time.

At first, he seemed rather embarrassed at the unfailing string of encouragement he babbled on while she did therapy. He was not used to being so sweet and kind, but it suited him, Pepper thought.

It was a cool winter day, with hints of crisp snow in the air. The fall had flown by so quickly, opening and giving way to short days full of a dark, star-spangled skies. The air was dry and nippy, proving even California could have promises of snow that year. After all, it was December 1st, and the coming year looked promising.

Tony was at the hospital as usual, but it was special day. He tugged at the bright red scarf tied around his neck, nestled over his light leather coat. Pepper was going to be so excited. Tugging off his scarf he entered Pepper's room, which was full of bright flowers and balloons Tony continually had delivered to brighten the long weeks she spent in the recovery unit.

"Hello, Tony," Pepper greeted him cordially. "What's it like outside?"

"Cold. Weatherman says it could be a low of 45," Tony proclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Guess what?"

"You know I hate guessing," Pepper pursed her lips in mock anger. Tony pulled up a chair lightly next to her bed and dropped into it.

"Fine then, smarty pants, I'll just tell you," Tony grinned.

"That would be nice, Mr. Stark," Pepper said. Few and far between were the times she called him that, but somehow it had become a endearing name and not a professional title.

"The doctor says you can go home today," Tony grinned. Pepper blinked like a deer in the headlights, then stammered in disbelieving joy,

"Really? Really, Tony? You're not kidding me?" Pepper began to breath heavily, gripping his hand tightly.

"Of course I'm not joking," Tony placed his other hand on Pepper's, enjoying the warmth in her slender fingers. "Two months is way to long in a joint like this."

Pepper laughed happily, tucking her hair behind her ears and shaking her head in incredulity.

"But." Tony went on. Pepper momentarily stopped smiling.

"Oh, no," Pepper closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"You're not going home," he said.

"What do you mean?" A look of utter horror came over her place. "I have to, Tony. I can't stand another moment here!"

"Hold on, I didn't say you're staying here. I just said you're not going home," Tony replied, dropped her hand and holding up his in defense. Complete confusion manifested its cruel expression on Pepper's countenance.

"Listen, Pep. I'm tired of living life in the fast lane. California is great and all, but I'm tired of this place. I want to go somewhere quiet and country-like. I've had enough of sun and city. I'm ready for some blizzards and privacy," he smiled.

"But what about Iron Man?"

"Unless the world is falling apart, Iron Man can wait," he leaned in close. "You're more important."

Pepper stayed silent.

"Can I have some feedback?" Tony whispered.

"What about the wedding?" Pepper said. Honestly, it was the first time they had the time alone to talk about it. Tony blinked innocently.

"We don't need a big wedding. My whole life has been a giant, public shindig. Let's have a little wedding, in a church, with a simple dress and tux, just a few guests, like Shelly and Rhodey," Tony replied. Pepper looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry. If the idea blows, just say it. I know you want a dream wedding. And I'm totally okay with that -"

Pepper cut his spiel off with a kiss on his lips, long and sweet. When she finally released him, she placed a finger on his lips to stay any words the might slip between his lips.

"I think whatever you want is fine," she replied.

"No, don't pull a neutral plea on me," Tony furrowed his brow. "Do you want a big wedding or not?"

"No, I don't, honestly Tony." Pepper shook her head, her wisps of strawberry blonde hair swinging lightly. "I think going someplace cold for a while is good. I haven't had a white Christmas in so long. But…Tony…what about the Avengers? What about Nick Fury?"

"Lets just say…that's on hold, too," Tony smiled weakly. He hadn't had the courage to tell her about his contract hold yet.

"So where are we going?"

"I have a really nice country home in Pennsylvania. It's somewhere very few people know about -"

"I didn't know you had a country home in Pennsylvania," Pepper looked completely surprised.

"Not many people do. I don't usually go there, as I said, I do…well, I used to only live in the fast lane. The only couple times I went there was to…Oh, never mind."

"To what, Tony?" Pepper frowned.

"Well…I met this girl from Texas – her name was Nada. She loved horses and stuff and…well…I figured if I took her to my country home, which has some horses and riding trails, she'd…"

"Just say it, Tony," Pepper sighed. "We're adults."

"Yeah…I guessed it worked," Tony shrugged. "But don't worry, Pepper, the sex wasn't that good anyways. Well, not the best, but not awful."

"Just…stop," Pepper laid a finger on his lips. "I understand. You don't have to explain. So are you saying this is our…honeymoon?"

"Sure," he smiled shyly.

"We're gonna have our very first sex in the same bed where you knocked up some poor country girl?"

"I can have a new bed delivered -"

"Oh, lord, Tony, that won't be necessary. I was only joking."

Tony let out a nervous laugh.

"So, I'm figuring with just a simple wedding it should only take a couple weeks to plan and prepare for," Tony said.

"I can make that shorter," Pepper said. "My body willing." Tony grinned.

"Okay, so we're getting hitched," he said, a little guardedly

"And leaving for the holidays," Pepper looked gleeful.

Gripping her hands in his lap, Tony let the tender moments pass and wary thoughts of all the things he needed to tell her when they got to Pennsylvania. But she wasn't ready yet. Or, more accurately, Tony wasn't ready to tell her yet.

It was going to be an interesting Christmas.

**XxxxxX**

**So remember a WAYYYY long time ago during **_**Iron Heart **_**when I asked for a vacation spot! Yes! Here it is! I finally worked it in. So mmkfire suggested a backwoods place. So I compromised. Its not totally backwoods but it is at a private, remote-ish place. You likey? I see great things in store for them snowball fighting and sledding and snuggling in front of the fire. Yay! As usual I need YOUR help! Please suggest a winter – Pennsylvania activity for them to do, or vote, cause I know there will be a lot of suggests for snowball fights and sledding and snuggling, so vote/suggest! Vote for an idea or give me a nice new fresh one! YAY!**

**Thanks SOOOO much for your support. Please please review… I NEED reviews!  
LOL!  
Love, RomanceDoneWrite **


	17. Iron Vows

"Is that the last of everything?" Tony slid Pepper's suitcase into the back of his new Silver Audi. Normally he would just buy a new type of car, but Pepper didn't know about his unfortunate accident. And with all the smoothing over and leaving out slightly significant events in his updates he figured he'd better not break his streak now.

He was still debating about how much and even if he should tell her about what happened with Shelly. On one hand, he felt guilty and would feel a nagging feeling until her told her, but on the other hand, why tell her? It would probably hurt her more then make her feel better if she knew. His mother had always told him that it hurt you a lot more keeping something from someone in a relationship; a lot more then it would hurt the relationship itself. He knew his mother was right, and the only thing that was holding him back was his pride and not his doubt in the correct action steps.

"I should think you, you're the one with three suitcases," Pepper smiled and slowly wheeled forward. She was still confined to the wheelchair, despite the huge leaps her condition had been taking. She had walked across the room the only day. True, she had immediately collapsed into Tony's arms and cried in pain, but it was progress nonetheless. The twosome had learned to live off of small graces.

"Just a couple of things," Tony shrugged, "for both of us!"

"Sure," Pepper crossed her arms. "You packed nineteen pairs of jeans for a two-week trip. Wait, you packed the nice jeans, right?"

"Nice jeans?" Tony blinked in surprise.

"Never mind. Hold on, let me go get my bag and we can go,"

"Hold it right there, missy," Tony caught the handle of her wheelchair. "What jeans?" Two bright red spots donned Pepper's pale cheeks.

"Never mind. It was just one of the those thoughts you accidently think out loud,"

"It wasn't a musing or a even a thought. It was a direct question," Tony tapped Pepper on the nose patronizingly.

"It was just…" Pepper paused. "That one pair you wore when you left for the showing of the Jericho Missile."

"That…pair? That was just a grungy pair of Halflingers," Tony said. "They're probably crumpled somewhere in the workshop."

"Crumpled?" Pepper looked crestfallen. Tony was still very much entertained by her mysterious musings and interested to exactly why she was so interested in a particular pair.

"Why do you care?"

"I liked them,"

"How could you possibly like one pair of jeans over another?"

"I liked the way…they fit." Pepper blinked in mock innocence.

"Miss Potts, did you just somehow reference you stare at my butt?"

"Forget I said anything, Tony. I know you can turn a simple compliment into something grossly sexual."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Tony smiled. "You know I just like to tease you."  
"Yes, I know this, Mr. Stark," Pepper smiled. "Now can we please go?"

"Yes. Wait! I forgot my sunglasses,"

"We can pick up a pair on the way."

"But…they're aviators! I can't go anywhere without my aviators!"

"You have six pairs in the car," Pepper crossed her arms over her chest. "You can deal."

"Fine, fine," Tony helped Pepper out of her wheelchair gingerly and folded it up. Pepper stood weakly, getting used to walking freely. "Need help?"

"No, I want to do it myself," Pepper opened the door and slid into the seat. "Let's go. The jet is waiting."

"I know," Tony shoved the folded up heap of wheelchair into the car and jogged around to the other side. "Let's go."

"Alright, Mr. Stark, are you sure you want to do this?" Pepper asked.

"I'm sure. Miss Potts."

"You can't call me that anymore, remember?" Pepper smirked.

"I remember," Tony said. "But give me a second. Ten years and it only happened yesterday."

"I can understand," Pepper nodded.

"Alright, Mrs. Stark," Tony took her hand in his. "Ready?"

"Yes, sir," she said. "Ready for anything anyone, including you, can toss at me in our marriage."

"That's not funny," Tony frowned.

"You know what I mean," Pepper smiled. "And I rest my case. This is the only thing in your life set in stone."

"Set in iron," Tony laughed.

"Till death do us part. Iron vows,"

"Proof that Tony Stark has a heart," Tony glanced at his arc reactor.

"Stop being sentimental. I need dry snow and warm fires."

"Will that be all, Mrs. Stark?"

"Yes, it will be all, Mr. Stark." And the arguing couple drove off into whatever the future held.

**Yes! It is the end of **_**Iron Vows**_**! But if you're extra nice and if you've read ANY of this story, please leave a review and I will write a sequel!**

**I just want to thank you guys a ton for all the support you've offered through these books. I could have never done it without you.**

**Love and God Bless,**

**RomanceDoneWrite**


End file.
